Swimming Lessons
by HoneyC
Summary: As payback, Aang offers Toph some swimming lessons, but could the trust cause them to realize things about their relationship? One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar: the last airbender**

It had been 2 years after the war. Toph and Aang were currently traveling around the Earth Kingdom in order to help fix the cities the fire nation had left burning and broken. 1 week after the war is when Katara had left Aang with a broken heart standing on the balcony in Ba Sing Se. Unable to return his love, Katara suggested they stay friends. Although Aang was understanding and ensured her he would be alright, tears and sleepless nights soon overcame the understanding he had as Katara and Sokka boarded their father's ship to the South Pole days later. Zuko went back to the fire nation to resume his position as Fire Lord along with Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors leading his palace security, leaving Toph and Aang to travel the world.

At the young age of 14 the young Avatar had accomplished much with Toph by his side. The days the Avatar found himself wallowing in the pain Katara had left him to deal with, Toph was there for him. She wasn't the most compassionate, but she would do what she could. It was simple things like forcing herself to hold him as he cried, making him practice earthbending to take his mind off of reality, and telling him to "Get over it" or to "Stop crying and make me food". He knew she was trying to make him feel better. He appreciated how much she did for him even though she came off as rude, but that's who she was and he knew that.

Eventually he had moved on and focused on his responsibility to the world. He also found himself getting to know Toph more and the more he got to know her the closer they got. Setting camp on the outskirts of an Earth Kingdom city, Toph lay lazily on the grass with her eyes closed; listening to the wind caress the leaves of nearby trees. Aang was in the middle of preparing lunch when he looked up at Toph. She had a small smile gracing her lips.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Toph?" Aang asked as he stared at her.

"Mind your business Twinkle Toes." Toph responded as she stretched her arms and placed them at the back of her head.

Aang shook his head and looked past her through the trees, seeing a large body of water reflecting the high noon sun. An idea popped into his head. With a small wave of his hand a gust of wind scooped an unexpecting earthbender into the air, which came with a small scream. Aang ran and caught her; carrying her bridal style and ran towards the body of water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Twinkle Toes?!" she yelled as she kicked "Put me down NOW so I can earthbend you into next week!"

As much as she kicked, punched, and threatened him he held her tightly to his chest, laughing at her insults even though fear ran through him, sending shivers down his back. Toph smelled sea water as they approached what Aang saw now as a lake and automatically increased the force of her kicks and insults. Secretly she was afraid of water, she couldn't see in water and she couldn't swim, but she would never announce any kind of fear she had. She was the blind bandit, the first metalbender, and the world's greatest earthbender, she wasn't afraid of anything. . . well that's what she wanted people to believe anyway.

"Aang I'm going to KILL YOU!" She shouted, not realizing she used his real name. She could feel them getting closer to the water as the air slowly cooled and the wind increased. She stopped trying to punch him and now grabbed fist fulls of his shirt and closed her eyes tight; mashing her head close to his chest as she let out one final scream.

"Aang!"

Finally realizing the underlying fear in the way she yelled his name, he stopped abruptly, at the edge of the water and looked down at the slightly shaking 14 year old girl in his arms, her eyes closed tight and her fists grabbing his shirt so hard her knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong Toph?" He asked, a little surprised; he had never seen her like this.

"Put me down now!" She yelled.

Aang hesitated before he put her down. As soon as her feet touched the good green earth she earthbended a spike that clashed with his side sending him flying through the air like the flying monk that he was, into the water. She heard a gratifying splash as his flailing body hit the water with a substantial _oomph_ and turned to walk back to camp. His head popped out of the water, swimming close to where she had started walking. He asked

"Why did you do that? I just wanted to go swimming!" Poor clueless monk.

She turned on a heel and glared at where his voice came from, her mouth twisted into a deep frown "You deserved it! Maybe I don't want to go swimming! You ever think of that air-head!"

"It's hot! That doesn't mean you earth-spike me 20 feet into the lake! Why don't you want to go swimming?" He asked leveling the anger in her voice.

Her hands balled into fists and turned her back to him as she shouted back "Maybe I can't swim!"

He immediately felt bad. She was his best friend, how could he not remember something like that. He slowly climbed out of the water. As he did she started walking back to camp. He used his airbending to catch up with her and he took her hand. She snatched it away, but he retook it and held it with a firm grip pulling her back so she was almost facing him.

"I'm sorry, Toph. I didn't remember that you couldn't swim. I won't do that again, do you forgive me?" the monk pleaded.

With her sensitive feet she knew he was telling the truth, he really didn't remember she couldn't swim. Her anger subsided as she felt the apologetic remorse fueled vibes she received from him.

"You owe me big time Twinkle Toes" she stated simply folding her arms.

The monk immediately perked up and smiled "Anything! Maybe I can teach you how to swim."

"No."

"Please Toph, I'll be there the whole time and we'll stay in the shallow end. You taught me everything I know about earthbending, let me teach you something I know how to do in return."

"Fine, but you still owe me for trying to kill me"

"I didn't try to. . . " but he was unable to finish when he saw the glare she shot at him " nevermind" he finished.

After they shed unnecessary clothing, leaving her in a white sleeveless tunic and dark green shorts and him in his underwear, Aang walked into the water first only to stop short waiting for her to get in. The last thing she took off was her headband, letting her raven hair fall upon her shoulders then to the small of her back. It was at the moment, Aang realized how pretty she was. He noticed how her hair looked like black silk, how she had flawless porcelain skin, how the water reflected in her milky green unseeing eyes and the slight shade of pink in her cheeks appeared as she felt him staring at her.

"What?" She snapped, embarrassed of his long stare.

His cheeks turned a bright crimson as he looked away "nothing" was all his could reply.

She reached her hand out to him for his guidance and he took it. Smiling upon contact he lead her to his side. The instant her sight disappeared as the water enveloped her feet she started panicking, but she followed her bestfriend farther into the water until they were mid chest deep. She held onto his arm as she kept her eyes closed shut even after they stopped, she didn't want to let go. Aang took her other arm in his hand so she was completely facing him.

"Toph it's alright. I'm not going to let you go." he whispered to her.

Feeling his steady heartbeat as she held onto him she knew he wasn't lying. Trusting him, she slightly loosened her grip on his arm and opened her eyes, not that they were of any use, but she wanted him to know she trusted him. They stood there in the water for a few minutes to let her get used to it.

"Give me your hands" he whispered when he started to begin the lesson.

She did as he told her and slowly ran her hands down his arm to find his hands, not noticing the way his heart rate increased as she did so. He then led her around the water hand in hand, letting her feel the water moving around her body as she moved. He brought her close to him with one swift movement making her blush at their proximity. Inches away from her face he also blushed, looking into her eyes he asked,

"Okay, good so far, do you trust me?"

She then furrowed her brow and scrunched her forehead "I thought it was obvious that I did, I wouldn't be out here if I didn't." He smiled and stayed silent taking in her expression which he thought was cute. His silence though, alarmed her for some reason causing her to reply

"Duh Twinkles. I trust you." _More than you know._ she thought in her head.

She never told anyone, but her feelings toward Sokka had shifted ever since Suki came into the picture, romantic feelings were replaced with brotherly ones. She also never told anyone what she truly thought of the flying monk in front of her. She never told a soul how she thought he was braver than anyone for taking on Ozai alone. She also never told anyone how she admired his kind heart and fierce amount of will power. And she would definitely NEVER tell anyone she liked to listen to his steady heart as he slept or how much she liked the way he always smelled like fresh air and pine needles. She blushed at the amount of things she realized she liked about the young airbender, not noticing that he was talking to her the entire time through her realization.

"Toph?"

"What?" her eyes widened as if he caught her doing something she shouldn't have.

"Did you hear me?"

"No I must have missed it, what did you say?"

"I said I'm going to have you float on your back."

She stared blankly into darkness; thinking about her favorite air-head, but then she was forced away from her thoughts as she felt one of his arms wrap around the back of her knees and the other was about to let go of her hand when she forcibly took it back and kicked the water making his arm holding her knees to let go. She then quickly grabbed his shoulder, making sure she wasn't going under.

"What the hell Aang, I told you not to let go."

"I told you I was going to let you float on your back! Pay attention and stop fighting me, I never let go."

She growled, but then composed herself. She did trust him so instead of retaliating like every bone in her body told her to, she waited for him. He slowly let go of her right hand and moved his arm underwater to hold the back of her knees like he did before. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, like bridal style. Her breathing hitched when she could no longer feel her feet touch the sand under water, but calmed herself telling herself she trusted him.

"Relax Toph, I'm not letting go. Breathe slowly and relax every muscle in your body. Yup, Just like that. Okay" He loosened his grip, but didn't let go as he told her. She relaxed as he instructed and she closed her eyes.

"You're going great Toph, keep floating, arch your back a little, there. Are you ready to float on your own? I won't leave you but I'll stop holding you."

She kept her eyes closed, but slightly nodded her head yes. To that, he gradually let his arm drift from her body, almost like a light caress until there was no contact. He smiled, proud that she trusted him this much. He knew she was afraid, but didn't voice it._ I'm floating? I, Toph Bei Fong, am floating? Never thought this would happen._ Toph thought as she laid there, relaxed like she was told, not a care in the world. She smiled to herself as she thought about Aang, he was always there for her, even if he was annoying at times. _Speaking of Aang. . ._ She thought to herself._ I. . . I can't hear him._ This thought caused her whole body tense and she then sank lower into the water.

A spasm of panic shook her body. She tried to yell for help, but was suddenly took in water instead of getting out a scream. She started to flail uncontrollably, couching, believing she was drowning. Just before she could think anything else, a pair of strong hands were at her sides; wrapping around her, and bringing her in close. Recognizing it was Aang she wrapped her arms around his neck and mimicking the action with her legs around his waist. Aang held her close to his body as she shook and coughed the rest of the water out of her lungs.

"What happened Toph? You were doing great then you freaked out." He asked confused.

"I. . . I didn't think you were there. I couldn't hear you." She whispered into the crook of his neck. He couldn't tell, but she let a small tear escape her eye.

He ran his right hand up and down her back, consoling her.

"I never left your side, Toph."

She tried to laugh it off as she backed up from him alittle to "look" at him. "Guess I freaked for nothing, huh Twinkles." she breathed.

He looked down at her and noticed she was only about 3 inches from his face. He blushed and his heart rate spiked. She felt his heart race then and she could physically feel the heat raise up his neck into his cheeks, causing her heart to race as well. Tension rose between the two as their hearts raced. Without thinking Aang gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. The kiss couldn't have lasted for more that 5 seconds, but it felt like much longer than that. Toph kissed him back with no remorse. When they both retreated, the pair's blush intensified turning from pink to crimson. Silence then followed. Minutes later, Aang cleared his throat.

"So. . . still want to learn how to swim?" he awkwardly asked releasing one hand from her back to scratch the back of his head.

"Maybe tomorrow" She said flatly. Aang smiled and so did she. He carried her back to camp without another word. It was awkward for them, only exchanging small words and phrases.

As the sky shifted to night and the stars protruded the sky, Toph laid on her bedroll as Aang did.

"Thanks. . . for saving me " She said suddenly. Aang turned onto his side and gazed at her for a moment.

"Anytime" Was the last thing she heard before she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
